A Need To Get Away
by Beautiful-Me89
Summary: Well, this is story is set in 1925 but, it has flashbacks in 1923. It’s about Jeff and Trish meeting each other, falling in love, getting married, and getting divorced. The story has no wrestling in it but it’s kind of sad….. Sorry……


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll it's me Sweetlips4u2luv. I'm starting a new story and I know I have another story, which is a WIP. I'm currently writing chapter 3 for "A Moment Like This" by Jeff & Trish fic. The story you are about to read is another Jeff &Trish fic. As, you can see I love Jeff & Trish as a couple. I personally wish he didn't have a girlfriend cuz him and Trish look good together. Well bow I have the whole story and it's a one parter, sorry but, if ya'll like it a lot I might just a squeal. Being that this is my second fic I'm not going to be all that good, my friends and teachers tell me I'm a good writer but, I don't see it sometimes. Well I hope you enjoy this new fic..........  
  
Title: A Need To Get Away  
  
Author: ~SweetLips4u2luv~  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Well, this is story is set in 1925 but, it has flashbacks in 1923. It's about Jeff and Trish meeting each other, falling in love, getting married, and getting divorced. The story has no wrestling in it but it's kind of sad... Sorry..  
  
Setting: Raleigh, North Carolina in 1925 and 1923(flashbacks)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Jeff and Trish. They own themselves. I was just writing this story for class and all I did was change the name of the characters.  
  
Distribution: You can post this anywhere as long as you give me credit or if you have good manners you'll e-mail me first if you are going to share the story. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A Need to Get Away  
  
It was a nice summer day in 1925 in Raleigh, North Carolina. Jeffrey Nero Hardy was driving down the rode. As, he was driving he was thinking about everything that was going on in his life. He was thinking about his need to get away from it all. He was so frustrated with his life that he almost killed himself once and in 1925 that wasn't the kind of thing you would do. He started to think about everything that led to all the troubles in his life.  
  
It all started in the fall of 1923, Jeffrey had everything going for him. He was very successful, he had a job as a lawyer and he had great friends. Though he still felt like he was missing something. That something he was missing was love. One day he was going to the local diner, he bumped into something or shall I say someone. There before him stood the most beautiful woman in the world and all he did was stare. As, Jeffrey continued to stare at the woman; she started waving her hand in his face to get his attention. Jeffery had finally snapped out of his daze and stared to apologize to the lady. They both started to apologize to each other and then ended up in the diner together and having a pleasant conversation. Before they knew it the time had flew by and they both had to go, but not without exchanging information first.  
  
After, they talked on the phone and went on a few dates they got to know each other better. They are what you would call the perfect couple. Jeffrey was really beginning to fall in love with Patricia. He couldn't believe that he was feeling this way about someone; he never did before. Months had passed and it was their eight-month anniversary so, Jeffrey decided to take Patricia out to a nice fancy restaurant. The dinner was going great and it was time for dessert. Jeffery and Patricia started eating some of their dessert. Jeffrey figured now it was time to ask her. Jeffrey slid off the chair smoothly and got down on one knee and asked Patricia to marry him. She was speechless and then finally she told him yes.  
  
They spent months planning the wedding; they wanted a spring wedding so they set the date for May 10th, 1924. Jeffrey was so glad to have found the one for him. The person who made his heartbeat; the love of his life and his soon to be wife. The wedding day was approaching quickly they made last minute changes and everything. The day had finally come and Jeffrey and Patricia said their vows to each other and were pronounced man and wife. As, we all know their honeymoon was ten times better.  
  
Jeffrey was beginning to enjoy the married life. Patricia loved spending time with her husband: they a perfect marriage. Months had gone by and it seemed as if their marriage was falling apart. They would argue a lot and complain about what the other does and doesn't do. Through everyone else eyes their marriage was perfect but everyone else was wrong. Finally after two more months of agony they divorced. They each went their separate ways. Every night Jeffrey would think about their last argument.  
  
"Look, at you! You spend money like it grows on trees." said Jeffrey  
  
"So, what's the big deal?" said Patricia, " You act like you don't."  
  
"You know sometimes I wonder why in the hell I married you?" said Jeffrey "You know what?" yelled Patricia, "I was thinking the same thing and I want a divorce."  
  
Those words always haunted him for the rest of his life. It was the day he lost the love of his life. It was from the day their divorce was finalized that he promised himself that he would never fall in love again.  
  
Back in the present time Jeffrey continued down the road and soon stop at the lake and decided to take a swim. He took off all of his clothes and got into the lake . When he finally got in the lake he found his place of relaxation. His place of needing to get away.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ A/N: Well this is the end ya'll. I hoped you all liked it and if you didn't that's ok. I don't mind criticism at all just tell be the truth. Also, if anyone needs someone to proof read your fic I'm here. I have loads of free time every Monday, Wednesday (every other), Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. So if you need me to do that email me at Alfylaffy11@yahoo.com. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
~SweetLips4u2lu~ 


End file.
